


Not What a Savior Is

by JLSigman



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Savior</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What a Savior Is

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Aug 16, 2008](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/multi_ficathon/2468.html)

He had failed. She was gone.

Nero ignored the sounds coming from somewhere else. They didn't matter, because he had failed and Kyrie was gone.

“Time to wake up kid, you’re missing out on all the fun!”

He felt a surge of irritation that didn't seem to come completely from him. What did it matter?  
_...I'm no savior..._

He wished all the voices would leave him alone. He was trapped and alone, and had failed.

There was a breaking sound nearby, along with Dante's rapid fire shooting. A blue star pierced the darkness, bright and sharp.

“Nero!”

For an instant, all he could do was stare. Dante's voice, Kyrie's voice, and that other voice he'd come to associate with the sword pounded his head with his name. He reached out, and something tore through his cage and he was dumped on the floor. The sword was in front of him, faintly gleaming in the blue light.

As he reached for the blade, his arm glowed brightly. _... not what a savior is..._ whispered faintly from somewhere inside. Nero just shook his head and grabbed the hilt.

Dante's voice was muffled, but understandable. “It’s up to you from here, kid! An opportunity to save the world doesn’t happen everyday you know! Savor it!”

Nero felt his lip curl in a slight sneer, and he didn't know why. “This time I will savor…” He trailed off and started up the nearby steps. “Let’s clean up this mess!”


End file.
